


Bossy

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Dominant Stiles, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing, Top!Derek, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is very bossy and Derek kinda loves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s was Friday afternoon and Stiles decided that instead of waiting to see if Derek was going to pop up, he was going to tell him to come over. He pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts for Derek’s name and sent him a text when he found it. 

Stiles: Hey Derek, come over to my place. 

He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply because soon his phone is singing Derek’s ringtone 

Put your hands all over me please talk to me, talk to me  
Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright  
Put your hands all over me please walk with me, walk with me now  
Love is a game you say play me and put me away  
Love is a game you say play me and put me away  
Put your hands all over me  
Put your hands all over me  
Put your hands all over me  
All over me

Stiles smiled at how perfectly that song described his feelings for Derek, and he read the text.

Derek: you hate when I show up unannounced! P.S. I do listen when you gripe about it. 

Sighing, Stiles texted him back.

Stiles: but you’re not unannounced. I told u to come over. That’s different then you showing up without warning! Now get over here. Please.  
P.s. good to know I’m not wasting my breath ;) 

Instead of waiting, he gets things ready for when Derek finally gets there. A minute or two later his phone starts singing again but it’s not Derek’s tone, it’s his dad’s.  
“Yeah, dad?”

“Hey Stiles, I’m going to be out late tonight, don’t wait up ok?” 

“Yeah dad; you be careful, love you,”

“Aren’t I always? Love you too, son.” Stiles hangs up the phone and notices he has still not received a message from Derek. 

DEREK POV

Derek was in the middle of a sit-up, his abs burning as he pushed himself, when his phone vibrated in his front pocket. Stopping, he reached for it and opened the new text message from Stiles telling him to come over. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Stiles hated when he went over; then again, all his visits are usually unplanned and always resulted in Stiles almost dying of a heart attack at sixteen. He typed a quick reply and sent it before returning to his work-out. 

Derek: you hate when I show up unannounced! P.s. I do listen when you gripe about it. 

In the middle of another sit-up, the small electronic device buzzes again.

Stiles: but you’re not unannounced. I told you to come over. That’s different than you showing up without warning! Now get over here! Please. P.S. good to know I’m not wasting my breath. ;) 

Derek had to chuckle at that and instead of replying right away like he knows Stiles is expecting him to, he decides to wait about five minutes before answering him. After finishing the set he had been working on before he got the text, Derek grabbed his phone and decided to put an end to the kid’s misery and quickly texted him back. Derek knew he had to be freaking out by now. 

Derek: Well, someone’s being bossy. I guess I could spare a few minutes. P.s. it’s not like you wouldn’t talk any way. 

He doesn’t know why but he loves it when Stiles gets bossy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEP i figured out the italics thing!!! Okay so i wont tonight but i am going to go through and fix everything i ever uploaded lol

**STILES POV**

 

Stiles sat on his bed wondering why Derek hadn’t texted him back yet. Fed up with waiting, he was about to send him a new text when the phone started ringing again, signaling a new text.

 

Derek: _Well, someone's being bossy, I guess I could spare a few minutes. P.s. it’s not like you wouldn’t talk any way._

 

Stiles smiled at the message. Was Derek joking? Deciding to play along, he sent him back another text.

 

Stiles: _why don’t you get your cute werewolf ass over here and I will show you bossy! P.s. shut up :p_

 

Not long afterwards, his phone rang again.

 

Derek: _can’t wait!_

 

The message was simple but those two words sent a jolt of excitement down his spine. Stiles answered him with a text just as equally short.

 

Stiles: _do hurry! :D_

**DEREKS POV**

 

 At this point in time, Derek settled for sitting on the stairs, having given up working out. He hoped Stiles wouldn’t take his words too seriously, even though he did love when the kid got bossy.  His phone vibrated, pulling him out of his thoughts. He opened the text,

 

Stiles: _why don’t you get Ur cute werewolf ass over here and I will show you bossy! P.s. shut up :p_

 

Derek growled at the words, wishing he was there already. Grabbing the black leather jacket, he started running to Stiles’ house, texting him back on the way there.

 

Derek: _Can’t wait!_

 

By running at full speed, he managed to get there in minutes but decided on waiting a few more outside to regulate his breathing. His phone vibrated again and he quickly scanned the text,

 

Stiles: _do hurry. :D_

 

He smiled at the message because he had most definitely hurried. 

 

Derek: _almost there!_

**STILES POV**

 

He placed his phone on his desk and headed to the bathroom. As he was finishing up, he heard the unmistakable ringtone that belonged to Derek blare from his bedroom,

_Put your hands all over me please talk to me, talk to me_

_Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright_

_Put your hands all over me please walk with me, walk with me now_

_Love is a game you say play me and put me away_

_Love is a game you say play me and put me away_

_Put your hands all over me_

_Put your hands all over me_

_Put your hands all over me_

_All over me_

 

“Of course you would text back while I’m in the bathroom, wouldn’t you Derek?” He spoke to himself as he finished washing his hands and walked to the bedroom, picking up the phone.

 

Derek: _almost there!_ He smiled and texted back,

 

Stiles: _ok I’m waiting_

 

Devious plans on what he wanted to do to Derek first raced across his mind at lightning speed as he lay down on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

DEREK POV

 

Not long after Derek had texted Stiles, he heard Hands All Over by Maroon 5 and couldn’t help but wonder if that was his ringtone. When Stiles mumble off something about Derek texting him while he’s in the bathroom, reached his ears, Derek knew that it was, indeed, his ringtone. Reading the text that he had just received, he typed his response, propelling himself on to the roof of the house, already guessing what the answer would be. 

 

Derek: _you want me in the window or door? Cause I’m here._

 

STILES POV

 

Stiles had enough of waiting. He decided if Derek didn’t hurry up, he was going to torture him with pleasure. His phone rang and he quickly moved to answer the text.

 

Derek: _you want me in the window or the door? Cause I’m here._

 

He smiled at that and mumbled a quiet ‘I want you in my bed idiot’, but texted him back anyways,

 

Stiles: _the window is fine._

 

He heard a thump at the window almost right after sending the message.  Getting up to open it, he was met with an amused looking Derek.

 

“On the bed Derek!”

 

“What?”

 

“Get on the bed!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Really? Did you think I was joking when I said I would show you bossy?”

 

“Yeah, kind of.” Derek looks torn.

 

“Do you wish I was kidding? I bet not. I bet you were hoping I wasn’t. I bet my bossiness is a turn on for you. Isn’t it?” Stiles smiled smugly.

 

Derek growled at him, “Is this why you told me to come over? To ask if you turned me on?”

 

“Sadly no, this is why,” Stiles leapt at Derek, making him fall back on the bed. Stiles kissed him hard, the kiss was full of passion. At first Derek didn’t respond but then he moaned and kissed Stiles back with equal passion. Stiles smiled at that before he pulled out of the kiss and started to remove Derek’s shirt. He stared at Derek’s chest for a moment.

 

“God Derek, you’re beautiful!”  He kissed down Derek’s neck, sucking on his pulse point, leaving a nice bruise which healed quickly. Stiles frowned “Why did you do that?”

 

“Sorry habits, make another, I promise not to heal it.”

 

“You better not, or I will have to make your pleasure as torturous as possible…”

 

Derek moaned at the threat. “In that case I might just heal it.”

 

Stiles chuckled, biting down on his pulse point once more, sucking and licking it. Derek growled and the sound of the noise sent Stiles’ blood rushing south.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Hannah was very enthusiastic and i couldnt resist. 
> 
> Things in '...' are thoughts."..." is regular speech

DEREKS POV

 

Derek couldn’t deny that he was quite surprised that Stiles really was being bossy, bossier than usual.

 

‘God, I hope he gets bossier!’  Derek decided to placate Stiles by acting stupid when he told him to get on the bed.

 

 “What?”

 

“Get on the bed!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Really? Did you think I was joking when I said I would show you bossy?”

 

“Yeah, kind of.” ‘God, I love it when Stiles gets bossy and sarcastic.’

 

“Do you wish I was kidding? I bet not. I bet you were hoping I wasn’t. I bet my bossiness is a turn on for you. Isn’t it?” He smiled like he knew it was true.

 

Derek growled at him, knowing that it turned Stiles on. “Is this why you told me to come over? To ask if you turned me on?”

 

“Sadly no, this is why.”  Derek was shocked when Stiles tackled him; so shocked that he didn’t kiss him back at first, but once the initial shock was gone he was all for it. Too soon after Derek kissed him back, Stiles pulled away and started removing Derek’s shirt, raising no complaints from him. Stiles just stared at him with a look of pure love and spoke softly,

 

 

“God Derek, you’re beautiful!” The comment, not only made Derek’s chest ache but it sent more blood rushing south. Stiles moved to Derek’s neck, sucking on it and he could feel the bruise and before Derek even thought about it, he healed it. Stiles didn’t like that.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“Sorry habits make another. I promise not to heal it.” ‘Please make another.’

 

“You better not. Or I will have to make your pleasure as torturous as possible!”

 

Derek moaned, wondering all the ways Stiles could torture him with pleasure. “In that case I might just heal it.”

 

Stiles chuckled, biting on the pulse point again, sucking and licking it. The growl Derek released could not have been stopped even if he had tried. Stiles heart raced at the sound.

 

“You don’t like it when I growl, do you?” Derek asked sarcastically.

 

“No, I love it!” Stiles bit him again causing Derek to growl and Stiles chuckled.

 

“You’re an evil sexy being!” Derek told him and Stiles simply smiled.

 

“Oh, you haven’t seen evil ,Derek.” Stiles said.

 

He started kissing down Derek’s neck, over his chest and every line of muscles. Stiles was sucking his way down Derek’s body, leaving bright red mark on the skin.  Wanting to mess with him, Derek healed a few of the marks.

 

“Oh Derek, you shouldn’t have done that.” Stiles said with an evil glint in his eyes. He moved up, replacing the marks Derek had healed but instead of sucking, he bit him. Each bite had Derek moaning. Stiles came down to Derek’s pants and looked up at him smiling, “Are you ready to get your mind blown away?”

 

“No, I’m ready to get blown though.” Derek moaned out; Stiles just smiled . Like promised, he began to torture Derek with pleasure. He bent down and mouthed his cock through the dark jeans. Licking and sucking on Derek’s cock through his jeans and it was utter torture. Before Derek processed the thought, the words “I’m sorry” fell from his lips.

 

“Sorry for what Derek?” Stiles asked against Derek’s crotch

 

“For heal…oh” Stiles started sucking again.

 

“What was that?  I didn’t catch the end.” Stiles smirked

 

“Uhh…oh for…oh healing...oh more…your…again…uh marks! More….” Derek could barely speak with how good Stiles’ ministrations felt.


	5. chapter 5

STILES POV

Stiles could tell this was torturing Derek, considering the fact that he could barely form a sentence without moaning.  He thought about ending his torture and just blowing him but then thought better of it,

‘Why not show him evil?’

He decided to remove Derek's pants, slowly unbuttoning the jeans and unzipped them. Stiles pulled them down and off him and kissed his thigh, close enough to his cock that his cheek brushed it and Derek moaned really loud at that. “Aw…are we sensitive?”

“YES.” He growled

“Ha-ha I bet you want me to swallow you right now. But guess what?”

“What?” he snarled.

“Naughty wolves don’t get blown when they want. They get tortured for being naughty!”

Derek made the cutest sound ever at that. He whined, almost like a puppy.

“Oh my god that was so cute! But not cute enough to end your torture just yet, soon, but not yet.” Stiles went back down and kissed Derek’s other thigh, his cheek once again brushing the other’s cock, Derek’s loud moan filling the room.

Stiles licked his inner thigh, moving his head to lick the other one before he mouthed Derek’s cock through his boxers. Derek let out the neediest moan Stiles had ever heard from the man.

He left his mouth there for a few seconds, breathing hot air on the clothed cock.  He started licking the throbbing member, getting the fabric wet.

He stopped his ministrations, licking his way up Derek's body all the way to his lips. He kissed him sweetly and he was content with that for now. They continued kissing like that for a while only stopping to breathe every few minutes.

Eventually, Stiles pulled out of the kiss, his lips swollen and red. He moved back down Derek’s body and kissed his cock.

Looking at Derek through his lashes he spoke huskily,  “Watch me.”

He got off the bed and started stripping; instinctually, Derek’s hand went down toward his cock but before he could wrap his hand around himself Stiles spoke, “No! No touching yourself.”

Derek dropped his hand and kept watching Stiles as he stripped. Derek's length became impossibly harder, precum steadily leaking from the engorged tip, as every bit of skin was revealed. Derek licked his lips, this guy was too gorgeous.

Once Stiles was completely naked, he crawled back on the bed up to Derek’s ear and he whispered, “I hope you like it rough, because that’s how you’re getting it..."

Derek shivered, a reaction caused by hot air on his ear and his words. Stiles then moved his mouth to Derek’s and kissed him roughly. He moved to Derek’s neck, biting and sucking on his pulse point thoroughly enjoying the moans he got.

Stiles grinded his hard on into Derek’s still clothed one, producing a moan from both of them. Derek bucked up, wanting more friction and Stiles happily gave it to him, rubbing his hardness rougher into Derek’s ; Derek let out a breathy sigh.

Stiles got off of Derek and moved down to remove his boxers. Derek hissed when the cool air hit his extremely heated and hard cock.

Without warning, Stiles engulfed Derek's dick. Derek sucked in a breath in surprise then let it out slowly and moaned as Stiles sucked on his cock.

Stiles moved up and down on Derek’s cock, swallowing it to the base and licked the bottom where his cock and balls connected. Derek moaned out, his hands fisting the sheets. Stiles smiled around Derek’s cock, pleased at having found Derek’s sensitive spot. Slowly, he pulled  up, dragging his lips off Derek’s cock.

“Turn over Derek, on your knees.”

Derek did as he was told, and Stiles positioned himself at Derek’s hole. Slowly, so slowly, he started pushing in, moaning at how tight and warm Derek still was.

 “God Derek, you’re so tight!” Stiles groaned, letting out a forceful breath when he was fully sheathed in Derek. He waited a few seconds to let Derek adjust like he normally did before he started moving slowly, building up a rhythm.

Derek snaps his hips back, pushing himself farther back into Stiles so his ass is touching Stiles' stomach. Stiles moans and puts his hands on Derek’s shoulders and starts to move slowly again.  Eventually, he starts moving faster, dragging his nails down Derek’s back, leaving claw marks.

Derek moans when Stiles starts to pound roughly and hard into him.

Stiles pounded into Derek relentlessly, mercilessly and Derek moaned in pleasure each time Stiles hit his sweet spot. Too wrapped up in the intense amount of pleasure he was receiving from Stiles, he didn’t notice the car pulling up into the driveway or the footsteps. Stiles leans toward Derek’s ear and whispers hoarsely, voice thick with lust,

“What’s my name?”  It had to have been the sexiest thing Derek has ever heard

“STILES” Derek screams as Stiles, once again, hit his prostate. Stiles stopped moving but stayed deeply planted inside Derek. Derek whined at the lack of motion, “Why did you quit?” He asked breathlessly.

“I want you to beg me to continue, I want to hear you moan my name in pleasure!” Stiles told him.

“Please Stiles; fuck me till I can’t see. I just want to feel you inside me. Make me yours, claim me!” Derek begged, but Stiles still didn’t move. “Stiles please take me! I want to moan your name as I cum; I want to feel you cum in me! I want to feel you inside me, taking me, making me yours!” Derek pleads and hearing that, Stiles pulls all the way out and before Derek can protest, he slams back into him, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves. “OH my….ugh….more…” Derek moans out.

“What do u want? Tell me how hard do you want me to fuck you or do you want it nice and slow?” Stiles asks him as he slams back in.

“J...Just f…fuck me hard…” Derek moans out in pleasure as Stiles starts thrusting harder into the willing body.

“I bet you like it really rough, don’t you baby?”

“Ye-yes…oh god Stiles again!” Derek shouts as his prostate is hit roughly.

At this point the sheriff had just barely entered the house when he hears a male scream; it’s not his son’s scream but he heads over to his son’s bedroom either way.

“More Stiles…harder…faster.” Derek begged out, smelling the extra scent of arousal his mate was emitting at his name being said in such a manner.

Stiles thrusted harder into Derek, more than happy to oblige his request.

“STILES!” Derek screams as he cums all over the bed below him, then realizing that Stiles isn’t finished yet.

The sheriff was about half way up the stairs when he hears the loud scream, causing him to rush up the rest of the stairs. He got to his son’s door and barely heard Stiles saying, “That was such a turn on Derek.”

Stiles knew Derek had cummed both by the scream of pleasure and tightening of his walls around his cock, nearly causing him to cum as well.

“But I’m not finished with you yet!” He thrusts even harder into Derek a few more times; He thrusted especially hard in deep, cumming and screaming Derek's name.

The sheriff opens the door, catching sight of his son, slamming into the person beneath him, screaming his pleasure. They are both covered in sweat and looked worn out. He notices that they haven’t noticed his presence yet.

“God Stiles, I love it when you’re bossy.” Derek mumbles.

“I love being bossy, especially when it leads to this. But it’s your turn next time.” Stiles says and smiles at the thought of Derek dominating him. Stiles is still inside Derek but he leans down and places a kiss on the back of Derek’s neck and whispers “I love you Derek.”

Derek shivers at the feel of the kiss and says, “I love you too, Stiles.” Stiles pulls out of Derek and Derek moans a little at the loss.


	6. Chapter 6

The sheriff has had enough; he makes his presence known. “I figured you were gay, Stiles, but I didn’t figure you as the dominant one. Get cleaned up, the both of you in different showers and meet me down stairs I want to talk to the two of you!”  He walks out of the room without giving them a chance to speak.

Stiles is completely embarrassed while Derek is surprised he didn’t notice his presence beforehand.

Shaking themselves out of their shock, Stiles gets up but presses Derek back down onto the bed as he tries to get up. “I’m not done with you yet.” Stiles says kissing Derek, rubbing their hardening lengths together once more.

 Derek moans and wraps his arms around Stiles. Stiles moves his lips to Derek’s neck, giving them a chance to breathe. He kisses, nips, and licks the flesh, Derek's moaning at each little touch.  Derek slides his hands over Stiles’ body, stopping at his ass and gives an appreciative squeeze.

After not hearing the water turn on, the sheriff decides to go back upstairs. He freezes outside of his son’s door as he hears Derek moan out, “Stiles we...oh…you have to stop your dad wants to…oh my…um…your dad wants to talk. Please Stiles.”

Stiles is kissing and licking every inch of Derek’s naked body when his dad storms back in. “GENIM STILINSKI! YOU GET YOUR ASS OFF HIM RIGHT NOW AND GET IN THE SHOWER!!” The sheriff yelled.

Stiles groans but gets off Derek and grabs his clothes as he makes his way to the bathroom. Derek smiles when he hears Stiles whisper “we will finish this later” from in the bathroom.

Frank turns to Derek, who had covered up with the blanket. “I will be right back; maybe I have some clothes that will fit you.”

He walks away taking deep calming breaths and Derek, who was expecting the sheriff to try and take a shot at him, exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He closed his eyes, the feeling of wanting to laugh bubbling in his chest but knowing it was not the appropriate time, he simply smiled.

Frank comes back with an old white shirt, some boxers and a pair of basketball shorts. “You can clean up in the downstairs shower.”

 Derek got up and wrapped the blanket around himself, smiled sheepishly at the sheriff, and walked downstairs to the shower. He turned the water on and waited for it to heat up.

While he waited, he looked in the full length mirror. He laughed as he took in his reflection. Derek looked like a leopard; he hadn’t healed the bites in fear of Stiles’ pleasurable wrath.  Shaking his head, he healed them, hoping Stiles wouldn’t be too mad.

 

Derek gets in the shower, quickly washing away the evidence of his previous activities. He thought about how today had started out as just another Friday but Stiles’ little text changed everything. Derek laughs to himself as he washes his hair.

Once he’s done, he shuts off the water, dries off and gets dressed. He feels stupid in shorts but wears them anyways. Walking out of the bathroom and into the living room, Derek notices that Stiles and the sheriff are both sitting on the same couch. Derek isn’t stupid, so instead of sitting between them he sits in the chair opposite the couch.

Stiles frowns at Derek, but Derek just smiles at Stiles and says, “I’m not stupid, Stiles. You will grope me or your dad will choke me. I’m sitting over here.”

Frank laughs, “You’re smart, and I like that. Now, let’s talk about how long this has been going on.”

Stiles speaks up, “Well dad, I wouldn’t say we have a relationship, but I have been with Derek on occasion.”

Frank looks shocked and Derek visibly saddened, knowing that what was spoken was true. Derek has been hoping for more to happen between him and Stiles. “He’s right Sheriff. We aren’t together but I truly love Stiles and, sadly, he doesn’t feel the same for me.  I’m just a toy for him.”

Stiles looks hurt at Derek’s words. He gets up and moves over to Derek, grabbing his hand. “Derek, do you really feel that way?”

Derek looks at Stiles with pain in his eyes. “Yeah Stiles I do. You say you love me after being me but then you don’t call or text for weeks.” Tears form in Derek’s eyes and he tries to hide them.

“Derek I’m sorry you feel this way. I feel so bad for using you. I really do love you but with your job I don’t want to get to close in case something was to happen to you. I thought that maybe this way it wouldn’t hurt so badly.” Stiles says tears visible in his eyes as well.

“Well, this is all very touching but I have a few questions, if you two don’t mind answering them.” Frank said after clearing his throat.

Both Derek and Stiles wipe their eyes. Stiles moves and sits in Derek’s lap; Derek wraps his arms around him smiling. “Ask away sheriff.”

“Ok first, Stiles how long have you been having sex with Derek? And secondly, Derek you seem like an alright guy but what is your job exactly?”

Stiles frowns for a moment before he answers, “About three weeks dad. Derek is a business dealer.”

“Is this true Derek?” the sheriff asked.

“More or less. I’m not just any business dealer, I’m the best and I have loads of competition and plenty of people hate me. I guess Stiles worries that one day they will get sick of me and try to kill me.”

“Worry? Derek, I’m terrified each time you go to work. I worry that you won’t come back to me…uh...us, your friends.” Derek chuckles at Stiles little fix.

“Stiles I’m sorry, I love you. I’m going to be okay, nothing is going to happen to me. I would tell you not to worry but that would be like saying don’t breathe so don’t worry so much.”

The sheriff chuckles, “I like you Derek, I can tell you really do care for Stiles. I’m ok with you guys being together,” Frank’s voice takes a firm tone as he stares into his son’s eyes. “Stiles, Derek here is a good guy; you better not break his heart and you treat him right.”

Stiles blushes, “Yes sir!” He mock saluted his dad and grinned sheepishly at his glare, “I’ll take care of Derek and love him like he deserves. Can we go now?” Derek hardens underneath Stiles. Stiles smiles and whispers lowly so his dad won’t hear him, “Not for that, you prev!  I’m hungry.” Derek hardens even more, thinking about what he was hungry for. Dirty images popped in his head as Stiles nearly busts out laughing.

 “What for son? I may be ok with the relationship but I don’t want you two having sex under my roof….while I’m home.”

Stiles laughs, “I’m hungry dad, I want to go eat.” Derek hardens more “Cool off Derek! Geez your acting like me.’ Stiles whispers heatedly and Derek laughs.

 “What’s so funny Derek?” Frank asked, feeling like he was out of the loop.

“Nothing sir, I was just remembering something a friend said.”

Stiles laughs at Derek’s horrible lie but the sheriff believes it. "Well I would ask what they said but stiles is squirming with hunger. So y'all go eat." Frank said. Stiles immediately stopped moving. It wasn't hunger making him squirm; He fought to keep the blush off his face and succeeded. Derek however knew he had a boner and if stiles moved it would be evident.

Stiles seemed to know this also so he grabbed a blanket and threw it at his dad it covered his face and he said, "What the hell stiles?" Derek however laughed getting up and walking behind the couch he helped the sheriff remove the blanket. "Stiles is crazy sorry." The sheriff laughed, "Yeah your right well go eat and have fun." Derek laughed "Thank you sir." Then they left and when they got outside Derek started laughing and stiles blushed furiously. "I didn’t even realize I was doing it!" Stiles stated Derek laughs more. "I know, he thought it was hunger!" Stiles starts laughing. "And oh my God your boner was huge I could feel it! I'm glad I left that blanket yesterday." Derek laughed "Yeah that was lucky."

Stiles just laughed more; he still couldn’t believe he was subconsciously rubbing into Derek! “Damn Derek I still can’t believe I didn’t notice I was doing it! Or you didn’t stop me!” Derek laughs getting into the Jeep, “I thought about stopping you then your dad might think of what that was doing to me and it would have been awkward.” Derek said.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles sighed, “God Derek I had no Idea you felt that way. I truly am sorry. I do love you I just…with you being Alpha and others are eventually going to want your pack and challenge you for it. To me and the pack your super strong you would never loose. But we feel this because we love you. The fact is you actually could lose one day then, here I am madly in love with you and you get killed that would literally kill me! I can feel it, when I think of you dying something in me knows I will die when that happens.” Stiles says, all this never looking at Derek whose already in the Jeep.

 

Derek gets out of the car walks over to Stiles. “Your wrong Stiles you may love me and I you but we haven’t mated, not officially, so you wouldn’t die. But you would be depressed and possibly never find happiness and die alone. But you wouldn’t die if I died. And I appreciate the love and care my pack gives but your right one day I could lose then I would be dead and you guys under that wolfs control. So I too don’t wanna get to close but at the same time I do! Because Stiles I could never love another. I wanna mate with you but I don’t want you to die if and when I do. So it’s up to you whether we mate or not.” Derek says never looking away from Stiles.

 

Stiles sighs, “It’s like Romeo and Juliet. Yes I want to mate Derek. If you die I want to die with you. I don’t want to live without you.” Derek smiles and kisses where later he will be biting. “Ok but later I’m also hungry now.” Stiles laughs and gets in the car, Derek walks over gets in, then they drive off to the nearest Arbys. “So how does mating work?” Stiles asked around a bite of his Arby melt. “Well normally the wolf -that’s me- would have claimed his mate the first time they had sex. But seeing as how I have yet to dominate you I haven’t felt the need to claim you just be claimed. For some fugging reason my wolf and I love it when you are bossy and dominate. I’m the fugging chic of the relationship!” Derek says finishing annoyed.

 

Stiles just laughs, “Yeah I never saw that one coming either. But tonight you can be the dominate one. You can pound into me as hard and long as you want.” Stiles said voice husky and thick with lust. Then Stiles heard someone chocking, it was a woman. Stiles got up and did the himelick on her and she blushed. Then Derek sniffed the air and grinned, “Stiles baby come back over here.” Stiles is surprised at the nickname but he does it. Stiles sits down and looks at Derek. Derek leans across the table and kisses Stiles, not a sweet peck no this was far from innocent. This had tongue and god did Stiles love that Derek took control of the kiss. Then after a minute or two Derek pulled back and sniffed the air he grinned so big Stiles was curious. “What was that about? Not that I didn’t enjoy it.”

 

Derek shot his eyes toward the chic Stiles helped. Stiles turned his head casually and noticed she was practically panting while staring at them. “She’s so aroused by, well, us. I find it funny. She heard what you said earlier and that’s what made her choke.” Stiles’ eyes widen then he gets up and moves over to Derek’s side of the bench thing.  He sits there and puts his hand over Derek’s crotch and starts rubbing. Derek lets out a moan then he shuts up realizing they are in public. Stiles looks at her discreetly and she is drooling. Really drooling, Stiles starts rubbing harder on Derek and Derek lets out a whine/moan and she reaches her hand down and starts rubbing herself. Stiles laughs and whispers for Derek to look at her. “Stiles don’t stop.” Derek moans 1. Because he doesn’t want Stiles to stop. 2. Because he knows it will turn her on more. Stiles smirks knowing it’s both for her and him. Stiles stops rubbing and Derek whines but then Stiles grabs Derek’s crotch and Derek moans at normal level instead of quietly.

 

Stiles notices the front of the chic’s pants are wet. “Derek she cummed” Stiles whispered, Derek looked at her and he noticed Stiles wasn’t lying the front of her pants were wet and she was still rubbing herself. Derek sniffed the air and god it held not only her arousal but a new scent he didn’t know. “Stiles let’s get out of here. Please I need to finish.” Stiles laughs then says, “Yeah Derek can you walk?” Derek groans. “Yeah I can walk lets go.” Stiles gets up out of the booth and walks out side winking at the chic who was watching them on the way out. Derek also winked at her but he also walked over and kissed her cheek, she blushed and moaned, Derek just laughed and followed Stiles outside. “Man Stiles she was so horny and god you practically fucked me in the Arbys I don’t think I can ever eat Arbys again without getting hard.” Stiles laughed getting in the jeep and then moaned as Derek gripped his crotch. “Oh Derek harder.” Derek did as told he griped harder, Stiles moaned again.

 

Then Derek smelling the chic was near unbuttoned Stiles pants and pulled him out whispering, “Moan loud for me baby.” Then he swallowed Stiles who moaned really loud. The chic heard it and rushed toward the sound and looked in the tinted window she gasped as she realized Derek was blowing Stiles. Stiles doesn’t know she’s there but Derek does. “Derek!! More...” Stiles moaned placing his hand on the back of Derek’s neck and pulling him closer. “Deeper Derek take me deeper into your throat!” Stiles moaned out and Derek did as he was told. The chic was so horny she considered undoing her zipper. “Ung Derek I’m going to cum!” Stiles warned Derek, then Derek hollowed out his cheek and Stiles thrust forward once shooting his load down Derek’s throat, screaming his name. “DEREK!” Stiles screamed as he came. Derek pulled off Stiles licking his lips then licking the tip and dipping into the slit to get everything. Then he put Stiles back into his boxers and jeans.

 

Stiles moaned, “Damn Derek that’s the best blow job yet! Can’t wait to have you in me!” Stiles said still unaware of the chic outside untill she moaned. Derek laughed hearing skin on skin the chic was fingering herself outside the Jeep, Derek laughed harder. Derek then heard her finger pull out and a zipper being pulled up. He rolled down his window, acting like he hadn’t just blown Stiles and like he didn’t know she was just fingering herself. “Hello miss can I help you?” She blushed, “Yeah can I watch you fuck him?” Derek gaped at her bluntness and Stiles frowned. “No you can’t watch him fuck me! Get lost you pervert!” She frowned but walked away. Derek just laughed, “You’re so evil. Do you have any idea how horny she is?” Stiles laughed, “Yeah it was evident in her eyes. She was a perv though.” Then Stiles looks at Derek’s crotch that is still tented and he grins evillyy. Derek looks at Stiles and gulps. “You know Stiles I don’t really need to finish.” Stiles just laughs and reaches over pulling the front of Derek’s shorts down and pulling him out. “You will thank me when you don’t have a hard on the whole way to your house.”

 

Derek groans at the implications. “Ok Stiles work your magic.” Stiles laughs then takes Derek into his mouth and Derek moans and his head falls back going out the window because he hadn’t rolled it back up. Then Stiles deep throats Derek and he moans loud at the feel of his dick in the back of Stiles’ throat. Then Stiles goes farther and licks that special spot of Derek’s and Derek moans loud then says, “Baby I’m cumming!” Then he lets loose and Stiles swallows everything Derek gives him. But a little dribbles out the corner of his mouth and Derek moans at the sight. Derek pulls Stiles up to kiss him and he moans at being able to taste himself in Stiles’ mouth. After a few minutes of the kissing Stiles pulls back and puts Derek back in his shorts. “Let’s get going Derek we have an audience.” Stiles says and Derek turns around and looks out the window. There’s three women and two men all watching them. Derek blushes and starts the jeep.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Reveals some important information...

They drove to Derek's in silence that Stiles normally would have filled with talking but he was too busy thinking about how their relationship went from sex when he wanted to a real relationship to talk. Stiles was so deep in thought he hadn’t even realized that they had parked five minutes ago. Derek just sat there watching stiles, and then he speaks up. “Stiles I need to tell you something.”

Stiles head snaps up at the sound of Derek's voice. “What Derek, I didn’t hear you.”

“I need to tell you something, there are things you don’t know about mating. Well after mating really.” Derek says, nervously.

Stiles looks at Derek curiously, “Ok Derek I'm listening.”

Derek takes a deep breath, “Well stiles after we mate you will change.”

Stiles’ eyebrows pull together wrinkling his forehead, “What do you mean change Derek?”

Derek sighs, “Well for starter you will still be human but you will have the abilities of a wolf. Just not as good.”

Stiles gapes at Derek, “So I can see better, heal faster, smell better, hear better, but still be human?”

Derek grins, “Yeah, you forgot run faster. But that’s not all.”

Stiles grins, “What else Derek?”

Derek looks serious, “About a day after we mate, you will be able to feel what I'm feeling and I will be able to feel what your feeling.” Stiles is silent, too silent. “Say something Stiles.”

“Well…umm…what can I say? That’s awesome! So you will know when I'm in trouble and stuff.” Stiles says finally.

Derek smiles ‘Stiles is taking all this better than I thought!’ “Yeah, but that’s still not all.”

Stiles laughs, “Of course not, what else Derek?”

Derek smiles, “Well this is only a legend I don’t know if it’s true, but we may be able to hear each other’s thoughts after. No matter how far apart we are.”

Stiles smiles bright at this then he frowns, “That’s really awesome! But how will we surprise each other?”

“I don’t know stiles, besides it’s just a legend. It may not happen.” Derek says, then gets out of the jeep.

Stiles gets out also and walks over to Derek and kisses him sweetly then he pulls back and lays his head over Derek's heart to listen to it race then slow to normal. “I love that I do that to you.”

Derek smiles, “You do more than make my heart race Stiles.”

Stiles lifts his head and looks at Derek, “Really?”

“Yes really, when I think of you I can’t help but smile, when you look at me and smile I cant breathe, when I'm holding you like right now I am never happier.” Derek says staring into Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles blushes when Derek's finishes then he reaches up and attaches their lips in a sweet kiss and then he lays his head over his heart again. “You do the same things to me Derek, except when your holding me, I wonder if this is what heaven feels like.”

Derek smiles and says, “Stiles that’s so sweet!”

Stiles smiles and just stands there in Derek's arms with his head over his heart. Then Derek leans down and kisses the top of his head. “Stiles do you want to wait? I mean today has become the perfect day, I don’t want to ruin it.”

Stiles smiles and looks up, “No Derek I don’t want to wait, I want to end the day in your arms.”

Derek smiles, “Your in my arms now stiles.”

Stiles laughs, “You know what I meant.”

Derek grins, “Yes I do.” Then Derek picks stiles up bridal style and carries him into the house and up the stairs laying him gently on the bed. Stiles smiles and lays there watching Derek strip. “Stiles do you mind if i…uhh…rip your clothes off?” Derek asks after taking off his boxers.

Stiles looks surprised, “Umm no I don’t ut I don’t have any clothes here Derek.”

Derek smiles, “You can wear mine.”

Stiles laughs, “Well then by all means, rip off my clothes you animal.” Stiles winks at Derek.

Derek laughs then moves over to stiles and lays beside him and starts kissing him. Sweet and slow then he wraps his arms around stiles and pulls him closer. Then Derek moves his mouth from stiles’ to his neck and he starts sucking and biting leaving marks where ever he wants. Then Derek moves his hands over Stiles’ clothed back. Derek grips his shirt.

Then stiles hears it rip and he shudders with arousal at the sound. “So sexy.” Stiles moans out.

Derek smiles and tosses the shirt across the room. “You like that do you?” Then he bites at stiles’ neck making it impossible to answer.

“Umm yes.” Stiles finally moans out when Derek stopped sucking his neck.

Then Derek moves down stiles’ body kissing and biting the flesh turning it red. He gets to the middle of stiles’ stomach and he blows a raspberry on it making stiles laugh.

“Your so childish Derek.”

Derek smiles and starts to kiss at his navel and then he dips his tongue in it and stiles moans.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek continued his kissing south, until he got to Stiles’ still clothed bottom half. Derek grins up at Stiles and he gasps knowing what is coming. Derek chuckles then mouths Stiles through his jeans, Stiles moans really loud and the sound goes straight to Derek’s cock making him harder than he already is.

Then Derek grips the sides of Stiles jeans and rips them in half and Stiles moans at the sound. Then Derek mouths Stiles through his boxers, this has Stiles bucking up trying to get more contact. Derek grins and starts sucking on Stiles through his boxers and Stiles is moaning loud. “I love the sounds you make when we're together.” Derek says then goes back to sucking Stiles through his boxers.

Stiles moans and puts his hand on the back of Derek's head and pulls him up, “Enough torture, claim me.”

Derek just grins and goes back to sucking him through his boxers. Then Derek grips Stiles’ boxers and slips them off. Stiles groans in disappointment. Derek laughs then starts sucking on the tip of Stiles’ dick. Stiles moans and bucks up sending his dick further into Derek's mouth. Derek opens his mouth to allow it, then he deep throats Stiles.

Stiles moans, “I want you in me, now Derek!”

Derek growls, wondering if he should keep up the torture or start pounding into Stiles. He decides to keep torturing, Derek starts sucking harder and the noises Stiles starts making go straight to his cock that is leaking pre cum. Derek moans around Stiles’ cock and the vibrations make Stiles moan.

“God Derek please I want you inside me. I want to feel you inside me.” Stiles moans out.

Derek pulls his lips up slowly, then sucks harshly on the tip, making Stiles buck and moan. “You like that do you?” Derek asks, sucking harshly on his tip again.

Stiles moans uncontrollably, “God Derek more! Please more...”

Derek smiles, then sucks a little harsher on Stiles’ tip. “I believe we found your sensitive spot.” Derek then pulls off and Stiles moans. Then Derek moves up and connects their lips in a heated passionate kiss. “I love you Stiles.” Derek says this as he pulls out of the kiss, then Derek reaches over to the nightstand and gets the lube rubbing it on his fingers. Then Derek rubs a finger around the tight hole.

Derek then shoves his finger in and Stiles gasps and clenches around the finger. “You have to relax Stiles, you know this.”

“Easy for you to say, your use to being pounded, I'm not.” Stiles grunts out as he slowly relaxes.

Derek laughs, “But do you remember the first time?” Derek starts to wiggle his finger around letting Stiles get use to the feeling.

“Yeah you were so tight it was nearly impossible.” Stiles says while taking slow even breaths.

Derek adds a second finger, moving them around and scissoring them. Stiles clenches a little then relaxes as Derek uses his other hand to caress Stiles’ cheek. Derek then crooks his fingers looking for something that he finds easily.

Stiles gasps as Derek's fingers rub against his prostate, he arcs and moans, “Do that again Derek.”

Derek smiles and brushes Stiles’ prostate again, then he adds a third finger and stretches Stiles more. Derek moves his fingers in and out making sure Stiles is nice and lubed before he removes his fingers. Stiles moans at the loss and Derek grabs more lube pouring it in his hand then fisting his cock. Derek starts lubbing up his cock and then he places it at Stiles’ entrance. “You ready?”

“Yeah I'm ready, go for it Derek.” Stiles says breathing slow and deep.

Derek pushes in slowly and Stiles gasps at the feeling. Derek keeps going till he's a third of the way in and lets Stiles get use to the feeling then at Stiles’ signal he start pushing in again.

Then Stiles in a bold movement, bucks backs into Derek making him bottom out and Stiles screams at the pain and Derek just stays put letting Stiles get use to the feeling and letting the pain subside. “That was stupid Stiles.” Derek chastises him.

“I...I know but you were going to slow.” Stiles pants out. Then after a few minutes Stiles slaps Derek's hip telling him its ok to move.

Derek starts moving slowly in short ranges at first then he starts pulling out a little farther and moving back in. Stiles grunts at the slight pain the movements cause, but the pain is easing and turning into something enjoyable.

“You can go faster Derek.” Stiles says breathing easy now.

Derek does just that he pulls out a little farther and pushes in a little faster. Stiles starts moaning instead of grunting and Derek takes this as an ok the pain is gone, so he pulls almost all the way out and pushes back in making sure to brush Stiles’ prostate.

“Oh Derek…” Stiles moans out. Derek smiles, then pulls all the way out and pushes a little rougher back in, Stiles moans at the roughness. “Oh I like that.”

Derek laughs, “I thought you would like it rough, but we are starting small, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles smiles and nods, “I love you Derek.”

“I love you too Stiles.” Derek says as he pulls out and pushes back in roughly. Stiles moans and Derek gradually gets rougher hitting Stiles’ prostate each time.

“HARDER DEREK!” Stiles screams as Derek roughly hits his prostate.

Derek is more than happy to do as told. He pulls out and slams back in hitting Stiles’ prostate and Stiles cums all over Derek's chest and his own. Stiles is now panting, but Derek isn't finished yet. Derek pounds into Stiles then his teeth elongate and he leans down biting into Stiles’ neck as he comes inside of him.

When Derek is done cuming he pulls out of Stiles’ neck and licks at the spot. “Sorry if that hurt Stiles.” Derek said looking at the bite.

“Hurt? Are you kidding me? That felt freaking amazing!” Stiles panted out, sounding out of breath, which is reasonable seeing as Derek is still laying on him.

Derek pulls out and Stiles moans at the loss, Derek lays down beside Stiles. “I’m glad Stiles, I love you so much. Lets get some sleep I'm exhausted.”

Stiles laughs, “I love you more Derek, sleep sounds great.” Then Stiles yawns and they both laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles wakes up feeling stiff and aching in places he has never ached before. He looks at Derek who looks so peaceful and has an arm slung over Stiles' waist. Stiles smiles and gently lifts Derek's arms and slides out of bed. Stiles tiptoes over to the dresser and grabs a pairs of sweats and a shirt. Then he tiptoes to the bathroom and starts the water. Stiles places the clothes on the counter and looks in the mirror, "Damn I look like a leopard." Stiles whispers. Then he gets in the shower, and starts washing up.

Derek wakes up painfully hard from his dream at the sound of the shower. It takes Derek a minute to realize he is awake and that Stiles is in the shower. Derek gets out bed moving slowly to the bathroom, He sees Stiles through the glass of the shower door. "Can join you?"

Stiles spins at the sound of Derek voice then he grins and cracks the door open poking his head out, "Only if you plan to fuck me."

Derek gets harder and he's says, "Hell yes!" Then Derek walks into the shower and pushes Stiles against the wall and attacks his neck with his mouth and Stiles is moaning. Derek reaches down and lifts Stiles up, Stiles grins and wraps his legs around Derek's waist. Derek slides Stiles down gently onto his painfully hard cock and Stiles screams with the pleasure of it.

Then Stiles moves his mouth to Derek's ear and whispers, "Fuck me Derek."

Derek growls and presses Stiles roughly against the wall and starts pounding into him. Stiles is screaming his pleasure. "Harder Derek." Stiles moans out and Derek obliges he starts pounding into Stiles harder then he bites into Stiles' shoulder as he fills Stiles with his cum. Stiles cums feeling Derek bite him and fill him. Stiles' spunk shoots up and covers Derek's neck and his own chest.

Stiles is moaning Derek's name quietly until Derek lifts him off and his cock but doesn't sit him on his feet. Stiles starts licking at Derek's throat, cleaning up his mess and Derek moans at the feeling of Stiles licking and sucking at his throat. Stiles finishes cleaning Derek's throat. Derek is panting and Stiles is breathing hard then he leans into Derek's ear and whispers, "Good morning Derek"

Derek laughs, "Good morning Stiles. I know why I was horny this morning, but why were you?"

Stiles grins, "I saw your boner, and I thought I would help you with that."

"Mmm best boyfriend ever, always taking care of me." Derek mumbles

Stiles laughs, "You're pretty great yourself."

Derek kisses Stiles' neck before pulling him off the wall, Stiles moves him legs and stands on his legs and he wobbles and holds onto Derek for support. Derek chuckles and says, "Well that's an ego booster."

Stiles slaps his shoulder, "Oh shut up Derek."

Derek chuckles and Stiles stops wobbling finally getting feeling back in his legs. Derek reaches for the body wash. And soaps up the rag, then he starts washing Stiles. Derek starts at his neck, then to his shoulders and down to his nipples. He rubs roughly at them, Stiles moans, Derek grins and then rubs at his other nipple. "You're going to make me come again aren't you?" Stiles says.

Derek grins, "Well it was my plan but you ruined it." Derek then takes the rag from Stiles' body and starts washing himself completely ignoring Stiles' half hard cock.

Stiles whines, "Derek." Derek ignores him and keeps washing his body. When Derek has finished washing his body he moves to get out.

Stiles pushes Derek against the shower wall. Stiles presses his half hard cock against Derek's ass. Then leans up and up and whispers in Derek's ear, "That wasn't very nice Derek. You shouldn't get me excited then quit." Derek moans and Stiles whispers again, "Spread your legs Derek, time for your punishment."

Derek moans and spreads his legs then he mumbles, "I'm sorry, it wasn't nice."

Stiles has his tip at Derek's hole when Derek says this. Stiles grins and pulls away grabbing the rag from Derek. Derek groans and Stiles laughs, "You did it first. It doesn't feel good to have pleasure at your fingertips, then your mean boyfriend rip it away."

Derek frowns, "I said sorry."

"And I chose not to punish you beens you apologized." Stiles grins wickedly

Derek smiles, "You really are evil, god I love you."

Stiles smiles, "I love you to. How hard are you Derek? Don't lie to me."

Derek frowns, "Only half but you being evil are probably going to make me go all day like this."

Stiles smiles, "I'm not that evil Derek. If you ask politely I would be happy to make you scream my name."

Derek blushes slightly, "You have never made me ask before."

Stiles smiles, "That's because I always took you when I wanted and you let me. Now I am giving you a choice, if you want me to blow you, make love to you, fuck you. You just have to ask."

Derek frowns, "I didn't mind you taking me whenever you wanted. I liked you doing with me as you pleased."

Stiles chuckles, "Oh I will still do with you as I please. I just want to be sure you get what you want when you want it. Say when I get home if you want a blow job or if you want to blow me, either ask or just do it."

Derek smiles, "So I can do what I want when I want and ask you for what I want when I want."

Stiles smiles, "Exactly."

Derek smiles, "I like that."

Stiles gets out of the shower and starts to dry off. "I'm glad. So did you say the after, meaning tomorrow or sometime today?"

"Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i had a couple chapters already wrote on an old website i dont use anymore. so im hoping updating the story with already written stuff will help me get back into the writing swing of things. because at the moment im not writing and havent for 2 or 3 years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta

Stiles dries off then hands Derek a towel. "Don't get dressed yet." Without letting Derek answer Stiles left the bathroom. He walked downstairs and grabbed a bowl of whipped cream.

Derek dries off and then lies in bed. He looks up when Stiles enters the room holding a bowl of whipped cream. "Oh no you are not using whipped cream on me."

Stiles frowns and turns to the leave the room. "Fine no sex for two days!" He gets down to the kitchen and calls out, "That includes blow jobs."

Derek groans then he gets up and puts on a pair of blue boxers. Stiles is still naked standing in the kitchen. "Fine I can handle that."

Stiles frowns as he hops up onto the counter watching Derek watch him. "Are you sure? I don't think you could last a day without my touches. Let alone two."

Derek frowns knowing Stiles is right. "I can totally handle it."

Stiles grins and shifts on the counter making his cock sway. "If you haven't broke down and apologized or begged to be fucked by the end of the day. Then I will fuck you so hard tonight."

Derek smiles bright, "I can't wait."

"But if you do apologize and or beg then you get nothing."

Derek gulps, "I can't wait."

Stiles laughs and hops off the counter, and then he walks over close to Derek. He steps really close his cock brushing Derek's leg as he leans in to kiss him.

"Oh your gonna play like that?"

Stiles grins, "Oh yeah. I'm not playing clean."

Derek groans as Stiles rubs rougher into his leg. "Then I won't play fair either." Derek grabs Stiles face and kisses him. Derek shoves his tongue into Stiles' mouth. He kisses him hungrily. Derek feels Stiles harden against his leg.

"Mmmm Derek." Stiles moans into Derek's mouth.

Derek pulls his mouth away chuckling. "Oh this will be fun." Then he turns and leaves the kitchen.

Stiles follows asking, "That was such a turn on! Why haven't you kissed me like that before?"

"Because I don't take control often." Derek answers.

"You should take control more." Stiles said walking into the bed room and grabbing a clean pair of Derek's boxers. He gets dressed and lies on the bed. "God Derek I'm hard from just your kiss. You see what you do to me?"

Derek laughs, he walks over and lies over Stiles nibbling his neck lightly. "You will need to jack off so many times today. I am going to have you constantly hard."

Stiles moans, "Damn you."

Derek chuckles and moves off of Stiles. "What's wrong sty? Don't like being beat at your own game?"

Stiles groans, "I love you Derek please help me."

Derek grins, "I love you to Stiles but I'm not falling for that."

Stiles groans, "Damn it. I'm so hard." Stiles frowns.

Derek chuckles, "Get use to the feeling babe because you chose to play dirty."

Stiles whines, "God I'm going to enjoy this." Stiles reaches into his boxers and pulls out his cock. He starts stroking lightly he hears Derek moan.

"God that's so not fair." Derek mumbles.

Stiles grins, "Mmm Derek you should really kiss me like that more. It was so hot." Stiles says stroking himself feeling his release near. "God Derek I'm so close."

Derek moans watching Stiles and listening to him his mouth waters but he refuses to lean over and swallow him. "Yeah I'll kiss you more." Derek says absently.

Stiles tightens his grip stroking rougher, "Derek!" Stiles moans out as he cums all over his hand.

Derek moans hearing Stiles say his name as he watches his cum cover his hand. Derek reaches over and grabs Stiles hand. He starts licking and sucking on his fingers cleaning Stiles' cum off them.

Stiles moans at the feeling of Derek cleaning his hand. "Derek."

"Stiles." Derek moans. "Mmm you taste so good."

"God Derek were going to kill each other." Stiles mumbles.

Derek chuckles, "Yeah we are."

Stiles groans closing his eyes. "I'm sleepy now Derek. Nap with me?"

Derek chuckles, "No nap Stiles we have to go see your dad. You didn't go home last night."

Stiles groans, "I'll text him." Stiles grabs his phone off the night stand. He clicks through it until he finds his dads number.

"Sty don't text him we have to go."

"I'm not leaving this bed Derek. I'm tired and I'm taking a nap." Stiles says.

"Fine sty well I'm going to see your dad. We are supposed to have a talk." Derek says as he gets up from the bed.

Stiles makes grabby hands at him before curling up to Derek's pillow. "Fine leave your needy boyfriend to be lonely for his father." Stiles mumbles into Derek's pillow.

Derek chuckles, "Don't be so dramatic babe. I'll be back in a little while when I'm done talking to your dad."

"Yeah yeah I'm dramatic go have fun with my dad. Don't tell him about wolfs."

Derek frowns "I am telling him. I will wait till later if you want but I'm telling him."

"Fine wait till later. Have fun talking to my dad about how you get dominated by me. Because he will be curious I warn you."

Derek groans, "God this will be embarrassing!"

Stiles laughs, "Yes it will be Derek. Just remember I love you and I'm waiting for you."

Derek groans, "Not cool babe. I love you to."

"Hey Derek."

"Yeah Stiles?"

"What's up with calling me babe now?"

Derek smiles, "Well before we weren't a couple. Now we are so I figure I could call you babe or baby."

Stiles smiles, "Oh cool, I was just curious. Go Derek have fun with my dad."

"Don't miss me too much." Derek says walking over and kissing stiles lightly on the neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek drives to the stilinski house and knocks. "Come in." The sheriff calls.

Derek walks in to where the sheriff is sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello sheriff."

"Have a seat Derek. Where's Stiles?"

"He’s back at my place sleeping. He didn’t want to come."

The sheriff nods and Derek sits in a chair across from him. "Well Derek how are you?"

"I'm great sheriff. How are you?"

"Derek please call me Frank. I'm great as well." Derek nods "As Stiles has probably warned you, I want to talk about your relationship."

Derek grimaces, "Yes sir, ask anything and I will answer it honestly."

Franks smiles and nods, "Well how did you and Stiles meet?"

"It was in the woods. I was walking around my property when I saw two boys."

Frank smiles, "Stiles is a nosy little shit."

Derek laughs, "Yeah but I love him, so I don't mind half the time."

Frank smiles, "How did you get caught up in a sexual relationship with my son?"

Derek frowns, "Well it started the day after I healed from being shot. He took care of me. I fell for him. He kissed me and it went from there."

Frank nods, "Who shot you? So it was Stiles who made the first move?"

"It was Kate argent. Yes sir he made the first move and it was he that topped then and since then except twice." Derek answers.

"I'm sorry about that son." Derek nods, "So you weren't kidding about honesty."

Derek chuckles, "No I wasn't, did I give to much information?"

Frank smiles, "Yeah you did but that’s ok. So from that first time up to when I walked in on you guys, you came when Stiles called."

Derek nods but says nothing.

"Well Derek I'm glad I got you two to talk. You are together in a relationship now?"

"Yes sir, we have a relationship now thank you for that." Derek smiles

Frank smiles, "I really like you Derek, you’re good for Stiles."

"Thank you sir, I love him dearly. Your approval means a lot."

Frank smiles, "I was wrong about you."

Derek frowns, "What do you mean?"

"Well when the murders started happening I realized they all had something to with the fire. I couldn't understand why you would do it. Sure revenge but why start with your sister."

Derek still frowning nods, "I understand sheriff. I look rough and mean who wouldn’t suspect me of murder."

The sheriff chuckles, "That's just it, I didn't think it was you Derek but that's where every shred of evidence pointed. I was shocked when we realized it was Kate argent."

Derek smiles, "Thank you sir." Just then Derek's phone rang, "Excuse me sheriff it's Stiles."

"Go ahead I'll be here." Frank waves him off.

Derek walks down the hall and answers the phone. "What babe? I'm still talking to your father."

Derek can hear something like skin on skin and Stiles is breathing hard. "God Derek I'm so hard, I was thinking of you."

Derek groans, "God your evil! I still have to go back in and talk to your dad."

Stiles ignoring him starts moaning Derek's name as he strokes himself. "Derek I'm so close. I wish you were here to clean my hand again."

Derek moans quietly, "Cum for me baby."

Stiles screams Derek's name as he cums. "God Derek I can't wait for you to get home."

Derek is breathing hard, "I'll try to get home soon. God sty you really play dirty!"

Stiles laughs, "Play hard or go home. No pun intended."

Derek laughs, "Yeah I'm sure. Well your dad is in the kitchen I gotta go baby."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too Stiles." Then Derek hangs up and starts thinking of gross things to get rid of his boner. After 5 minutes he walks back into the kitchen.

"How is Stiles?"

"He's great. Did you have any more questions?"

"No actually but would you like to come over for dinner?"

Derek smiles, "I would love that. "

"Good when you decide to bring my son home he can cook." Frank laughs.

Derek smiles, "Would you mind going out to eat? I'm paying."

Frank smiles, "Well if it's nothing to fancy."

Derek chuckles, "Not to fancy got it."

"Now go I'm sure Stiles is lonely in that big house by himself."

Derek chuckles, "I'm sure he's just lying in bed."

"Bye Derek I'll see you later."

"Bye Frank." Derek walks out of the house and calls Stiles.

Stiles answers, "Hey sexy."

"Stiles I'm going to make you cum so hard when I get home."

Stiles moans, "No Derek I'm going to make you cum! You’re going to come in your pants Derek."

Derek pulls up at the house walking inside. "Honey I'm home you better be naked." Derek calls out chuckling.

"In the laundry room." Stiles calls out.

Derek walks in and moans at the sight. "God that's hot!" Stiles is lying across the washer while it's on. Derek walks over and grabs Stiles' cock and he starts stroking.

"Derek." Stiles moans, thrusting his hips into Derek's hand.

"You like that baby? How about this?" Derek starts stroking rougher and twisting.

"Fuck Derek harder." Stiles moans loudly

Derek smiles, and starts stroking rougher while tightening his grip slightly. "I'm going to lick every bit of you’re cum off my hand then I'm going to lick up your body to your lips."

Stiles moans and shoots his cum all over the front of Derek’s shirt and Derek's hand. Derek strokes him through it, then when Stiles stops squirting Derek starts to lick his hand clean. Stiles moans watching Derek's mouth and tongue clean his cum off his hand. Then Derek takes off his shirt and licks from Stiles’ waist up to his lips. Derek kisses him roughly and he controls it.

Stiles moans into the kiss, fisting his hand in Derek's hair, after a few minutes he pulls Derek's head back. “God I love that!”

Derek chuckles, “You being dominant turns me on and me being dominant turns you on.”

Stiles laughs, “We turn each other on. Now kiss me again.”

Derek chuckles and leans down kissing Stiles again just like before and he trails a hand lightly down Stiles’ side and down to his cock that is hardening. Derek starts stroking lightly and Stiles moans. “Derek I can’t come again. I have come three times today.”

Derek smiles, “I think you can. Besides didn’t you say I was I going to cum in my pants? I have yet to cum. If you weren’t so horny you wouldn’t have cum three times.”

Stiles groans, “I'm serious Derek. I'm going to pass out.”

Derek frowns and stops stroking, he lifts Stiles and carries him upstairs. “We will sleep then.” Derek lays Stiles in the bed and then curls up next to him. “Sleep Stiles.”

“Ok Derek, I will make you cum when I wake up.” Stiles says yawning

Derek laughs, wrapping an arm around Stiles and pulling him against his body. “You do that baby.”


End file.
